


Adventures After the Adventure

by DoodleBug_808



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: But mostly fluff, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, I will add more relationship tags as needed, Love Confessions, M/M, but this will mostly be briefcase buddies because I love them, only rated T for fluffy romance stuff and as a precaution in case future chapters get more intense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleBug_808/pseuds/DoodleBug_808
Summary: A story like Guy and Sam’s inspires many others.Ones in all new sizes, brand new shapes, and bright new colors.After an adventure such as theirs, there are a lot of loose ends.Like what would happen if they realized that they’re more than just friends?There’s one story now, but likely many to come.So read on for some fluff, angst, adventure, and fun.(Translation: a collection of (usually briefcase buddies-based) oneshots and quick ideas that take place after the events of the show.)
Relationships: Briefcase Buddies- Relationship, Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	Adventures After the Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This show hooked me so fast and I absolutely love Guy and Sam's relationship so this practically wrote itself. My apologies for my subpar attempts at poetry, but hopefully the rest of the fic makes up for it. This does take place after the events of the show but I don't make much reference to them in this chapter because I hadn't finished the show yet when I started writing it. It is also about chess but I am not a chess expert so hopefully what I describe still makes sense. I hope you enjoy!

_A new game is perfect, Guy knows where that starts. _

_Yet, games become tricky, when you play with hearts. _

_When it comes to surprises, no-one does better than Sam. _

_But what happens when things, don’t go according to plan? _

_A battle of wits is where we find our heroes now. _

_They take piece after piece but stay tied up somehow. _

_A bet raises the stakes, but now they aren’t just competing, _

_For the prize may be an act that they’re scared of completing._

* * *

Guy studied the board before him with a quick smirk.While he’d admit that when Sam said they should play a game he had groaned on instinct, Guy getting to pick the game this time had actually led to him having some fun.Accidentally of course.He had- after quite a bit of deliberation- decided upon chess and was stunned to find that Sam had never played it before.On the one hand, he supposed it _would_ probably have seemed boring to a bouncy guy like Sam any other time, but on the other hand, Sam also seemed like the kind of person who would have tried e_very_ game ever created at one point or another.

Either way, Guy had carefully explained the rules before they started so it would be fair and Sam had “concentrated.”To Guy’s frustration, every time he thought Sam was really paying attention he would look up and find Sam staring at him, or messing with his hat, or looking up at the ceiling with a dreamy expression on his face. As a result, Guy found himself rubbing his temples and sighing almost as often as explaining, but when he finally felt that Sam had learned enough to play, they got down to business. 

They had only made a few moves so far, but to his surprise, Sam had not given up or gotten bored with the game yet.He was still as chatty as he always was, but to Guy’s satisfaction it didn’t seem to be distracting him from focusing on playing.In fact, Sam just seemed thrilled that they were doing something together.Guy was clearly ahead at the moment, yet he stayed on his toes.If he had learned anything after all their time together, it was do **not** underestimate Sam-I-Am.

“You sure are thinking hard over there, big Guy,” Sam said, one eyebrow lifted.Guy shuffled in his seat and tried not to let the comment break his focus as he planned his next move. “Could it be that I have you stumped?”

Guy chuckled as he readied his rook and moved it into an open spot where he could easily try to box in Sam’s king in a few moves.“Hardly,” He replied and waited for Sam’s shock.He watched amused as Sam’s mouth dropped and his eyes widened just as he had expected them to.Sam leaned down to look at Guy’s move better and tapped the offensive rook with one finger, his gaping mouth contorting into a quick frown as he tried to analyze what the move meant for him.

Guy folded his arms and waited, his slight smile from his maneuvering still alight on his lips.The moves Sam could use to one-up his rook or avoid his boxing would be 1) using his queen to take out his rook- a poor choice since Guy could then take her down with a knight-, 2) sidestepping his king behind his remaining line of pawns- only assisting in the boxing to come-, or 3) sacrificing his two bishops to free his king- thus costing him two of his strongest remaining players!Guy was confident that he was really pinning the poor guy down now.

“You know, you have quite the technique, S.S.S.G.B.:Super-Smart-Strategic-Game-Buddy,” Sam declared, rubbing his chin as he prepared for his turn. “I did not see that coming, and now that puts you… oh!In a better position to try to pin my king down with your queen!Is that right?”Guy silently admired Sam’s speedy reasoning.Despite being new at this game, Sam was a quick study.

“Well, I can’t really tell you that,” Guy replied with a shrug. “But, trying to recognize your opponent’s strategy is an important part of chess so I commend you for giving it a shot either way.”

Sam gasped long and hard and emphatically threw a hand over his chest.“But, Guy!We’re not opponents!It’s a game, not a battle… right?”

Guy smiled mischievously- which was not something he did often- and Sam’s eyes lit up when he saw it.“It’s a battle of wits.And battle or not, the goal of the _game_ is to win.”

Now it was Sam’s turn to be mischievous and Guy resisted a sigh of regret as Sam rested his elbows on the table, grinned wide, and stared hard at him through half-lidded eyes. “Win, you say?Then how about we up the ante in our mock battle, eh?”Before Guy could protest, Sam stood on his bright red bench and lay his hands flat on the table to better lean over until they were truly eye to eye.“How about we have a wager!”

Guy raised a fluffy eyebrow.“A wager?”

“Yeah!If I win, I get something.If you win, you get something.”

“I know what a wager is!”Guy grumbled.“But why do you want to make one?”

Sam snorted. “Because it makes things more exciting!”

“Of course,” Guy retorted with a roll of the eyes.

“Why the fuss, Guy?” Sam lilted, smiling and wiggling his eyebrows with a newfound smugness. “Could it be that you _proootest_ my wager so strongly because you’re afraid you might lose?”

Guy felt his eyes widen and his cheeks and ears grow warm. “I-I most certainly am not!I just taught _you_ how to play!This is your very first game!” He shouted.

Sam sat back down in his seat with his arms tightly tucked behind his head and his cheeky grin still in place. “Then no worries for you then, huh?”Guy studied Sam close- amused despite himself by the smaller man’s casual pose and cocky attitude- and tried to see whether this was some kind of weird trick.But with Sam he never seemed to know for sure until he gave it a try. 

With a sigh, he leaned back in his own seat and gave Sam a hard stare. “Alright then.Let’s wager.”Sam cheered and fist pumped, perhaps a bit too excited about this which gave Guy butterflies as he tried to figure out why.Pushing aside that anxiety-producing train of thought, he cleared his throat and said, “If I win, I would like us to agree not to play another game for the rest of the week.Seem fair?”Sam nodded.“Now, what do you want if you win?”

“A kiss,” Sam announced simply which completely threw Guy for a loop.

“A-a what?!”

“I want you to give me a kiss,” Sam repeated, looking up at him innocently as Guy sputtered.

“But- but… you could win anything!” Guy protested. “I mean, if I win, I get a whole week without games!My prize lasts a week!All you want is one, quick kiss?From me??”

Sam chuckled into his hand as he watched Guy gesture wildly as he spoke. “I mean, I could change it if it makes you uncomfortable or if you’re scared I’ll win?But that’s the prize I wanted.”

Guy looked him over carefully and finally sighed.It might have surprised him but he reminded himself that Sam wasn’t likely to win anyway and at least his _own_ prize would be worth putting a good fight in for.He can’t imagine why Sam would even want to win if his only prize was a kiss from him. “Fair enough, Sam-I-Am.You’ve got a deal.” Sam eagerly shook his outstretched hand and Guy felt a pang of unease at this sudden commitment despite himself.As they settled back down, Guy looked back at the pieces on the board. “It’s still your turn by the way.”

Sam gasped as his gaze shifted down again. “Oh yeah!My apologies, I totally forgot!”To Guy’s immense surprise, Sam leaned over and grabbed one of his pawns.Faster than Guy could see, Sam used the pawn to take out Guy’s queen- a move Guy couldn’t believe he had not foreseen!And even worse, now Sam’s bishop, who had been blocked by that pawn, had Guy’s king in check! “Check, my good man!” Sam said, his mouth curled like a Cheshire cat’s and his eyes dancing with barely contained delight as he watched Guy closely to be sure he hadn’t gone too far.

Guy sat in disbelief for a moment as he tried to piece together how this could have happened.His first reaction was rage, but to Sam’s immense pleasure, Guy’s irritation hastily turned into a small chuckle and a determined smile as he brought his big brown hat down closer to his eyes.Guy cracked his fingers and met Sam's gaze.“Alright, I-Am, let’s play.”

The game lasted longer than either of them expected, their wits closely matched.While Guy clearly had well thought out strategies and more experience, Sam managed to hold his own by continually surprising his opponent.Every time Guy seemed to have Sam cornered, Sam would do something out of the blue on the other side of the board that drew Guy’s attention away, or escaped through a hole Guy never could have suspected was there.While Sam took big risks which sometimes worked out in his favor, he had also lost a lot of his biggest players by the time they reached the final part of the game because of them.Guy was much more cautious, holding onto his heavy hitters as long as he could but slowly watching his numbers dwindle whenever one of Sam’s risks paid off.

Despite the intensity of their match, there was a lot of conversing throughout the process that Guy had never had with another person while playing chess before.He was used to the silence of heavy strategizing, not the barrage of questions, comments, and stories his and Sam’s game featured.Even more surprisingly though, he didn’t really mind it.Sam asked a lot of questions during the game about the rules to be sure he was doing things right, but he also asked where Guy learned to play, how often he played and who with, and whether he had had much chance to play lately.Guy didn’t answer all those questions, but he answered enough to keep the conversation going.It was… nice to have a conversation with Sam that revolved around something normal and not something kooky or life threatening.It truly showed the extent of Sam’s curiosity and wit just like the game itself was doing.

As said game pulled into the final stretch, Guy’s stomach dropped as the facts began to assemble.Though he may have fought valiantly and as unlikely as it was, Sam was going to win.Guy had a knight and a bishop in addition to his king, but Sam had somehow managed to hold onto enough of his pawns to form a rather intimidating security force around his own king.Guy might have had a chance if that was all it was, but unfortunately for him, Sam had managed to weave his pieces across the board and was now upgrading his pawn squad into an army of queens.Within the next five minutes, Guy was officially cornered and with a heavy sigh, flicked his king over.

“Yes!!” Sam shouted, leaping out of his seat and kicking excitedly. “That’s it, right?I can’t believe I won!”

Guy tried to ignore Sam’s bursts of celebration unsuccessfully.“Oh, don’t worry, I can’t either.”

Sam giggled and fist pumped just once more.He smiled warmly as he turned back to Guy.“Well, I can’t take all the credit.I did have a pretty excellent teacher,” Sam replied.

Guy’s expression softened, but he still couldn’t keep down his wry smile as he raised one eyebrow and retorted, “If your teacher was so excellent, he wouldn’t have lost.”They both laughed as Sam got down off his bench.Their eyes remained locked as their chuckles slowly dissipated.They knew what was supposed to come next but Sam didn’t want to put pressure on Guy and Guy wasn’t sure if he wanted to face it.A kiss??Aggravation flooded his brain as he came to grips with the fact that Sam had won and now he actually had to follow through with this crazy thing.It seemed so out there, and unnecessary, and over the top, and… complicated.A kiss.Guy rubbed the back of his neck and wondered again why Sam wanted this.Maybe it was to make him look stupid for losing… but somehow Guy doubted it.As nervous as this made him, and despite his frustration that he was in this position, he supposed none of the reasons and fuss about it were worth a lick now.It was his own dang fault for agreeing to it so now he had to deal with the consequences and get it over with.Somehow.

With yet another small sigh, Guy straightened up in his chair and looked down at Sam who was rubbing his arm and staring at the bookcase on the wall.“I believe we had a deal, Sam, and I don’t back out on my word.”

Sam stared at him in surprise and his cheeks flushed under his white fur. “I-I hope you don’t think that you have to, Guy,” Sam stuttered. “I mean, our wager was just for fun and I really shouldn’t have asked for something so personal.The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable, so why-“

Before Sam could finish his sentence, Guy grabbed both sides of Sam’s face and brought it right up to his own.It wasn’t rough, just firm, and he only hesitated with their lips a few inches apart for a moment before clearing the last bit of distance.As their lips finally met- soft, fuzzy, and sweet- it was like a surge of electricity was rushing through Sam’s entire body.Sam’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as Guy actually, truly kissed him, a feat he never could have imagined would come to fruition in his wildest dreams.Sam couldn’t help a slight, airy sigh as his shock faded and his eyes fluttered shut.He was only able to kiss back for a moment or two before Guy pulled away and straightened back up in his chair.

Their eyes opened at about the same time and as they looked at each other, they both felt the change.That was a pretty real kiss and a pretty real kiss was not quite what either of them had expected from each other.

Before Guy could properly gather his thoughts, slowly taking his hands off Sam’s warm cheeks, Sam’s eyelids drooped halfway over his brown eyes and a dopey grin spread across his pink-tinged face. “Woooow,” Sam whispered. “I have to admit, I was only expecting a quick peck on the cheek but trust me, that was waaaaay better.” 

An enormous blush rippled across Guy’s own cheeks as he realized the connotations of what Sam had just said.He hadn’t had to kiss him like that??A peck on the- he was such an idiot!Why hadn’t he thought of that?!He had just welly and truly kissed Sam-I-Am when there was a much easier, less embarrassing way to do it??In typical Guy fashion, this was definitely going to blow up in his face just like everything else!In his embarrassment and shame, Guy grabbed the brim of his hat and pulled it over his face as fast as he could.

Despite his flood of emotions though, the reasonable side of Guy uncovered the hard-to-face but unable-to-ignore truth of the matter: Guy hadn’t just felt like he _had_ to kiss Sam.If Guy had been ordered to kiss Sam for no reason, he probably would have just said no and moved on.Or, with a clear head and in an attempt to just get out of it, Guy might have seen the now obvious peck on the cheek or head loophole and done that.Which left the difficult core of the matter, which was that Guy didn’t do those things for a reason. 

With a shaky gulp, Guy allowed himself to think the previously unthinkable: that he kissed Sam because he wanted to.

Guy growled and scrunched his face up even more.That was impossible; it wasn’t his idea, it was Sam’s!And yet… he still did it.Sam was in the middle of telling him he didn’t have to **when** he kissed him!Why? 

For his word and their deal? 

No, if that had been all it was he would have argued it or listened to Sam’s backtracking. 

To not look like a coward? 

No again.That wasn’t Guy’s style.Guy didn’t take risks like suddenly grabbing someone and _kissing them_ to prove a point.

So why’d he do it?There really wasn’t any other option besides him wanting to.Maybe he was curious about kissing Sam, or had considered it before, or had been waiting for permission from Sam to do it and had finally felt safe enough to give it a real try, or maybe all of those things. But now it had happened.Whether he had wanted it to or not, it had happened and now they had to live with the consequences.He groaned once more as he tried to contemplate all the many ways their relationship was going to change now. One of the only stable, enjoyable relationships Guy had had in his entire life and he had to go and blow it like this. He didn’t want it to change; how awkward was it going to be now?

Suddenly, he felt a hand gently touch the brim of his hat and he jumped with a quick gasp of horror.The hand retreated and he resisted the urge to whimper.Guy had to face Sam but, dilikins, what was he supposed to say??Guy wasn’t skilled enough with humor to play this off like it was nothing!He could grumpily refuse to talk about it, but that would just make things more awkward.And even more, he didn’t want to hurt Sam like that.If someone kissed Guy and then just never mentioned it again, he knew it would cut him deep.Sam did not deserve that.

He felt the same light fingers from before move to his knee instead and while Guy still jumped, he didn’t try to move them.“Guy?” Sam said carefully and Guy felt his insides squirm with guilt at the confusion and caution in Sam’s voice. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do this to you.I shouldn’t have made you-“

“You didn’t make me do anything,” Guy admitted, his voice muffled under his hat. “You do **not **need to apologize.I did it.I knew what I was doing.I just… Gah, I should have realized you meant a cheek kiss!I can’t believe how awkward I’ve made things!”

“No, no, no!” Sam exclaimed and Guy thought he detected a panic in his voice.Sam’s hand on his leg pressed down harder. “I never told you what kind of kiss I meant!Guy, you have nothing to worry about.”

Guy grumbled something intelligible and sighed. “Of course I have something to worry about, Sam,” And Sam was stunned as Guy gingerly lifted the brim of his hat to show one small eye and bright red cheeks.Sam, to Guy’s relief, looked fine.He didn’t seem shaken or disgusted or embarrassed, just concerned.Thank goodness. “I crossed a big line, whether you asked me to or not, and we can’t go back from that.Sam, what are we supposed to do now?We can’t just not talk about this; it’ll ruin us.”

Sam smiled.“That’s all I want to do.Talk about it.”He tentatively made his way up onto the seat next to Guy, waiting to see if he would stop him and pleasantly surprised when he didn’t. 

For a while, they just sat in a not-completely-awkward silence while they both gathered their thoughts.After watching Sam kick his feet and get settled for a bit, Guy lifted his hat enough for Sam to see both his eyes for a moment before Guy smacked one hand over them in a huge facepalm.“What was I thinking?”He moaned.

Sam shocked Guy by letting out a very soft, sincere chuckle before looking up at him earnestly.“What _were_ you thinking, Guy?”Guy just stared back at him for a good long while, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to answer but always thinking better of it at the last second. Sam began to trace a small pattern into the bench fabric and piped up again.“Because… well, I know it was,” Sam paused and released a small sigh. “Just wonderful to me.But, I kinda need to know what you thought.”

“What would make you say that?” Guy said so quiet that Sam almost missed it.

Sam blinked as he tried to process that. “Say that I need to know what you thought?Well, to be honest, I thought that was pretty obvious, Guy.Like you said, we can’t move forward if we don’t-“

“No,” Guy interrupted, his eyes closed and face turned slightly away from Sam. “What… What would make you say it was wonderful?” When Sam just stared at him quizzically for a moment, Guy huffed and continued. “My whole adult life has been a string of failures and disappointments.Despite trying and trying, life has shown me that when it came to having something to offer, other people just have better stuff than me.Even when I was younger and, maybe, a bit more successful, I was never really thought of as… I don’t know, attractive?Worth pursuing?So why?Why want _me_ to kiss you?Why say it was so nice?You… you are friendly, kind, charismatic, and funny.You could kiss whoever you wanted; someone way more impressive than me.So why me?”

At first, Sam just stared at Guy like he had grown a second head, unnerving and aggravating Guy with his lack of response more with every passing second.Sam looked deep into Guy’s eyes as the little Who's expression went from confused to contemplative to concerned to sad to fond and then confused again. 

Finally, Sam slowly reached over and placed his hand over Guy’s.Guy tried to hide the way his whole body curved towards him and his fingers spread as he leaned towards Sam’s touch but he wasn’t entirely successful.“Guy,” Sam whispered, saying Guy’s name like it was sacred and studying his face. “Why wouldn’t I want to kiss you?… Do you really not know?”

Guy froze, afraid to move and break this moment without getting the answers he needed.His heart banged against his chest like it was desperate to break out and demand answers of Sam itself. “I can think of a thousand reasons why not!What don’t I know?”

A tiny, disbelieving smile trailed its way across Sam’s muzzle.“Heh, I thought you might have figured it out, but then again, I do keep big secrets pretty well.I didn’t want to hide this one, but I guess it just comes naturally at this point.The truth is…” Sam began but paused as he glanced up at Guy to make sure this was okay.Guy was staring at him with such intensity that Sam felt like paint drying and let out a small laugh. “The truth is that I have wanted to for quite a while now.”

“You have?”

“Yep.”

“But why?”

“Because I care about you more than anyone else in the whole world, Guy,”Sam replied, making sure he locked eyes with Guy for the whole sentence as though afraid any distraction or lack of eye contact might make all this disappear.Guy stared back with just as much concentration. “Even if I could kiss and be around anyone I wanted, which you know isn’t true, I would never want to be with anyone other than you.You have stuck with me longer than anyone I’ve ever known and we’re best friends!But even more than that, I just… adore everything about you.You made it so easy.You’re smart and brave and kind.You’re sweet as anything and you make me feel more cared about and special than I ever have.Every day with you is better than the last and… I’m scared of losing that.But at the same time, you make me want to take risks and explore and be better than I ever have been because you see a best in me I could never see without you.You make me feel… wanted, and gosh darn it, Guy, I’ve wanted to be with you and love you for the rest of my days since the moment I met you. 

“And then, _you_ kissed _me," _Sam continued. "I asked it of you, but I felt bad about it the moment I did for fear I would be making you uncomfortable.I panicked through half the game because what if you felt pressured to do it and it changed things?What if… what if it disgusted you or offended you or panicked you and I would have tainted this wonderful moment between the two of us?So, I swore I’d just let you out of it if I won.Then, we could move on and you wouldn’t have to know how deep my feelings for you go.But then- like you always do- you went and surprised me._You_ took the initiative and kissed me anyway.All my fears and worries and pain for a moment just disappeared.It was… wonderful.Guy, I know you can’t see it sometimes, but there are a thousand reasons someone should want to kiss you.You’re an incredible person and I feel so lucky I get to be around you every day.If… if you don’t feel about me the way I feel about you, that’s… that’s totally fine.But I wanted you to know how much it meant to me.And I _needed _you to see yourself, for a moment, the way I see you because, dillikins, Guy, you have so **much** to offer.”

Guy was speechless for a good long while as all of what Sam had said sent him absolutely reeling.Sam loved him.Sam thought he was brave and kind and sweet, he felt lucky to be around him, he had been as scared as Guy was just a moment ago, Guy made him feel better, Guy made him feel **loved** without even trying, Sam loved _him_.And he wasn’t sure Guy felt the same way. 

Guy’s starstruck expression faded and a determined glint took its place in his eyes.He leaned in further to grab Sam’s other hand in his own, making Sam’s mouth hang open.“Sam-I-Am, never, and I mean never, doubt for a second how much I love you,” Guy declared.Sam’s eyes began to shimmer with tears and widened so much Guy was afraid they would fall out of their sockets, but Guy didn’t dare stop.“I… I took my time with realizing it, and I’ve hurt you in the not-so-distant past, but you have changed my life for the better in so many ways.You believe in me when no one else, including myself, does, Sam.I realize now how much I’ve denied my feelings for you and anyone out of fear that you’d recognize one day that you deserve someone better than me.It felt safer and kinder to not try and take things further, but in reality I’ve been hurting you, and for that I am so, so sorry.Sam, kissing you and saying this are huge risks to me, but you are more than worth it.I would take any risk for you and this is important. You inspire me to be… I don’t know… brave.I don’t know what the next steps after this are, or if they’re going to work out, but… do you want to take them with me?”

Sam stared into Guy’s earnest face like if he concentrated hard enough he’d see it was all just an illusion.Guy watched him, Sam’s eyes full of tears, study Guy hard and hesitate as though waiting for him to say, “Psyche!”The caution broke Guy’s heart in two.While Sam only took a moment or two, this hesitation and fear of false hope had to be taught, and the idea that Sam might have poured his heart out to someone and had it broken burnt Guy up inside.He took a deep breath and let his rage soften into a fondness for Sam he could openly embrace now.He would just show him.

As Sam struggled with his disbelief, Guy waited only a few moments more before leaning in closer.The distance between them shrunk an inch at a time as Guy tenderly pressed his forehead up against Sam’s.Sam gasped at the sudden contact and the tears fell at last as their eyes met.Guy wrapped his arms around him and chuckled lightly. “I told you not to doubt it, remember?”

Sam smiled, wet and shaky through his tears but so genuine and grateful that Guy felt like his heart might burst. “Yes!” Sam wheezed out.He gave Guy a tight squeeze around the middle. “Of course I’ll take the next steps with you!I… I don’t know what they are either but I’m sure we’ll figure it out!If I’m being honest, I… I really didn’t think I’d make it this far.”They both laughed and Guy pulled Sam into a bigger hug.He’d been so scared of the kiss at first, but deep down, this had been what he’d wanted.His fear had come out of worry that Sam wouldn’t approve, or would tease him, or leave him.It hadn’t been fear of kissing him or holding him or loving this tiny dope forever, and Guy was grateful for that because he knew it was hard to pull him out of his shell and make him want to take risks.The future was… unclear, and that was scary.He didn’t like not knowing what would come next.But no matter what happened, it was sure to be a pretty crazy adventure and that would do for now.Guy would try to stick close to Sam no matter what and he was sure they’d be okay.

Sam surprised Guy by suddenly backing out of his arms, standing on the seat, grabbing Guy’s face in both his furry hands, and kissing him hard.Guy was shocked at first, Sam’s kiss being much more longing and powerful than his own, but he slowly settled into it with a smile and placed a hand on the small of Sam’s back to bring him closer.Sam pulled away at last and gave Guy perhaps the biggest smile he had ever seen on his face. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Sam admitted. “So, so much better than I even thought it would be.”

Guy chuckled and shook his head, still having a hard time believing he was any good at this.A curious expression lit up Guy’s face though as his attention was directed back to the table.With a slight tilt of his head and a playful smirk, Guy turned back to Sam and raised an eyebrow.Sam felt his heart jump and had to remind himself with a flutter of glee that from now on he didn’t have to hide it when Guy’s mannerisms made his heart jump. “Well, since you beat me so heartily last time, Sam-I-Am,” Guy cooed and Sam threw a hand over his mouth to try to stifle his giggles at Guy’s attempt at being smooth.“What say you to a rematch with a new wager?”

Sam pretended to think about it and unsuccessfully hide his huge grin. “I don’t know, Guy-Am-I.Maybe I should just quit while I’m ahead?”

“How about this: If you win, double the prize, and if I win,” Guy paused for effect and Sam truly crept to the edge of his seat.Two weeks without games was going to be crazy boring! “_You_ have to give _me_ a kiss.”

As Guy leaned back with his arms crossed and a smug expression, Sam laughed long and hard and wiped a tear from his eye. “My goodness, you are some negotiator, My Guy.You have somehow twisted my arm!” Sam tapped Guy’s nose affectionately- to which Guy rolled his eyes in disapproval- and slid over the table and back to his own bench.“Deal!”

Guy shook Sam’s hand and began putting the pieces back in order.As Sam began babbling on about how this reminded him of butter battles (whatever those were), Guy watched the enthusiastic goofball and his smile grew fonder and fonder.Oh, he’d try to win and show Sam up after his embarrassing defeat, but if he lost he wouldn’t mind too much. Both prizes were worth putting a good fight in for.And with satisfaction, Guy recognized this as their first baby steps into unknown territory.

So far, he was enjoying every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that made sense because my tired, sick, medicated brain couldn't focus on editing any more by the end. I love this show to pieces so I expect to write more oneshots for it soon and add them to this as I do. 
> 
> I'm also at doodlebug-808.tumblr.com if you want to talk to me about green eggs and ham because I could talk about it forever. Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
